


Circles Intersecting

by TheOneAndOnlyNemesium



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyNemesium/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyNemesium
Summary: Half-elf warlock Resseris and vampire Astarion explore what they have in common - except for the tadpole and getting in unexpected adventure.Series of one-shots.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My BG3 glithces awfully and I can't get enough of Astarion
> 
> Smut will be in a 4 chapter

That was a great day. 

They finally found Halsin - in a very unexpected form, but in the end rescuing a giant angry bear was even better. Of course, druid wasn't planning on helping them right away, but it was fine. For now. Resseris was checking herself every morning - no tentacles so far. And, actually, that tadpole turned out to be helpful. Like, really. At some point she caught herself thinking about how many new doors she could unlock with this power, both literally and figuratively... Well, she wasn't the only one enjoying some aspects of having a guest in her head.

Astarion was humming an unknown melody, sitting across fire from her. Almost pure satisfaction was spread on his face. It was hard to tell its cause: a snack he had after a fight with some unlucky bandits or just his regular enjoyment of himself. Either way, he volunteered to keep watch tonight. It didn’t seem like vampire was actually doing it though. 

"Huh, someone is in a great mood. I hope this song of yours will drive away any potential enemies. Or are you calling them here like a siren?"

Warm light made Astarion’s lips almost look like they had a fresh blood on them. 

"Absolutely not. I had a great meal today. Very filling. Not as tasty as it could be, but in these conditions I’m trying my best to forget about my refined tastes". 

He moved closer to the flame, still with a grin on his face. He always seemed confident (or overconfident), especially after eating, but at night Resseris could almost _feel_ it in the air. Maybe that was tadpole connection mixing their emotions or maybe instincts were trying to warn her about a predator a couple meters away. In any case, she enjoyed it. When Astarion tried to kill her on their first meeting, half-elf immediately knew - that’s gonna be a fun journey. His fangs on her neck one night proved that, as always, she was absolutely right.

"I’m sure you had a marvelous time today as well", - he added, looking at her. There was something in his gaze, like anticipation.

"Well, I wouldn’t call a squirrel very filling…"

Astarion rolled his eyes with a dramatic sight, raising his hand like he was shielding from her words.

"Oh, not your peasant supper! I would never be able to look at you again if you called that a decent meal". 

Suddenly his voice lowered again, making her gaze travel around his body for a brief second. Resseris answered with the most innocent smile she could make. That was indeed a great day, considering new meanings of “good” and “bad” in the current situation. She just wanted to know what made him think that.

"I was referring to my abilities, now fully suitable for our battles. Considering I don’t have to hide from my friendly and open-minded companions".

Well, obviously, even showing interest in her thoughts, vampire was able to lead the conversation to himself. Noble by all means. 

"I did, actually".

Half-elf looked at a dagger in her hands, cleaned of all blood and mud. It was sharp and deadly for those who dared to come near her, but it was still a visible weapon, mostly great for intimidation. But a smile able to rip your throat was something else. Unique. Thrilling. Dangerous enough for evoking curiosity. That’s probably what he wanted to hear. And that was the truth, but Resseris wasn’t a type of person to speak truly. 

"Those poor bastards didn’t see it coming. But, again, living such a life, you have to be prepared for encountering someone more dangerous than a harmless traveler. Shame on them".

Astarion didn’t reply immediately. His eyes were burning with all the reds, fixed on her. She held his gaze, putting her dagger back to sheath. The light wind made flame dance, creating moving shadows around the bonfire. Its warmth was relaxing, almost healing for a tired body. Was it the same for Astarion? Or was _someone_ else here enticingly warm for him? In the back of her mind, half-elf felt a need to pool dagger back, but didn’t. She had her own teeth, after all.

"You seem prepared". 

He finally broke the silence, smiling wide. There was more in his voice now. Curiosity. 

"What were you doing in Baldur’s Gate exactly? For your lovely living".

It was her turn to stay silent, but with Astarion it wouldn’t work. Besides, Ressenis had her own questions in mind, and was… how did he say… trying to build a trusting relationship. Not only because it would certainly increase their chances of surviving and curing. Because he was intriguing and beautiful. And she always had a weakness for such things.

"As you said, we clearly run in different circles. However, I would say... these circles tend to intersect".


	2. Chapter 2

Resseris closed her eyes, feeling the sun's kiss on her cheeks. After darkness of the goblin fortress outside light felt almost painful, but welcome - it meant that they were victorious after all. And what a victory it was: walking through the main doors after beheading all of their leaders without suspicion. Amazingly executed. More of those in power brought to their knees. 

Smiling to her thoughts, half-elf could still feel a jubilation of her patron, crossing with blessing power through her veins. Even wounds that weren’t cured by Shadowheart and potion, couldn’t ruin that. A few moments of rest at her disposal…

A shadow fell on her face, bringing a touch of cold. Ressenis opened her eyes, ready to change position, when she saw Astarion looking down on her. It probably was her expression that made him sarcastically bow and move a little, letting sunlight back. 

She was surprised by vampire approaching her, considering their morning talk about dreams. He was ready to share, but not everything. Resseris understood that, but not fast enough, and decided to leave him to his thoughts. She wasn’t happy about offending him in any way… and it was hard to tell why. Well, it wasn’t. She just wasn’t planning on telling it herself for now.

"Is this burning red in your hair natural or a sign of belonging to Nine Hells after inevitable death?"

Resseris raised her eyebrows, looking at wavy red strands on her chest. Under direct sunlight they were pulsing between deep red and almost yellow.

"Depends on what gods are you worshiping", - she chuckled, squinting in the light. It took her a few moments to see Astarions face clearly and his most precious wicked smile. His gaze shifted from her hair to her torso and then lower, almost like he was trying to find something.

"Everything is relative, of course", - he nodded, meeting her eyes again. 

It seemed like the conversation was over, so Ressenis turned her face away and closed eyes again. She could still feel his presence though: how he remained in place and then stepped closer, leaning on a tree behind her back. Now he was on her left, hovering over. 

"What do you want, Astarion?"

"Oh, I just had a little revelation in my head today, if you don’t mind..."

Obviously, he continued without waiting for her to answer. 

"You were quite fiery today, my dear. If I would happen to be an arcane master, I would definitely say that you acted like a fire itself. And that marvelous picture brought in my mind memory of a night visitor - Devil. You were so quick to deny his proposition and not invested in a conversation at all, that… Well, I must assume that you have experience in such matters". 

With every word his voice was getting lower and lower, almost like a deep roar was building in his throat. Resserises hand instinctively twitched, ready to concentrate a spell, but she remained steady, waiting for him to finish. Astarion was clearly trying to scare or intimidate her, maybe expose, but no way she would actually give him pleasure to do that. And still, the thought of him pulling her to the ground and spilling her guts rushed through her mind. She wasn’t in a great position right now.

"Your patron is of hellish nature, is that right?"

With all his hovering, he still shifted away a little, when half-elf suddenly was on her legs. 

"Yes".

He was so close to her, that the coolness of his body was sending shivers through her. Resseris started to feel where this was going, and she made her best to smile enough for looking careless. Astarions smile showed his sharp fangs.

"And what if they suddenly ask you to kill us? I heard that fiends are as evil as unpredictable. And your will is binded to such ferocious creature".

All the time they asked her that. Nicely or angrily, but always with a hint of judgement. At first she was offended, then annoyed, and in the end she realized that all these people could be actually right. Her patron respected her in a way he ever could, but it came from her dutiful services. Contract was working greatly so far, but Resseris knew - one day she’ll have to pay more than she had ever expected.

She swallowed, looking in vampires eyes. They were shining with such angry anticipation that she almost wanted to bite back. In the end, she never was a slave. She could always break her pact and leave with soul and body intact. Even with a tadpole power, could he?

"I’ll refuse. I’ll have to pay for it, but I’ll refuse".

There was also something more in those garnet eyes that made her remember, why she reached to touch him that morning. Pain. And shame.

"I came to my patron because I seeked power, not a leash on my neck". 

Resseris made a step back, giving him space. Her smile faded away, but she didn’t care. 

"I’ll _never_ be leashed. And I think you understand what I mean".

He didn’t reply, looking back with almost nothing on his face. She wasn’t planning on waiting, so with a short nod she left him under the tree and walked away towards others. Her hair was shining in the sunlight, swaying with the wind like a flame.

Astarion felt the taste of her blood in his mouth. Hot, like it could burn him. He closed his eyes with a pleasured smile.

" I do".


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you smiling? It’s not like you don’t have a reason, of course, but… Oh. Now I see".

It seems like her hideout wasn’t so great after all. With all tifliengs packing in hurry in the upper caves, Resseris was sure that no one would come here, near the waterfall. Since Halsin told them to rest and celebrate, and everybody enthusiastically agreed, all her companions went to finish their businesses before returning to camp. 

She wasn’t actually disturbed by being found - it was more of her thief’s habit to find a secure spot before checking the spoil. 

"It’s a pleasant surprise to find such beauties here", - she opened her bag wider to admire all the jewels in there. Astarion joined her on the ground, stretching himself like a cat. "But I find it a bit weird. These are no regular shiny stuff you buy from a merchant in a dark corner. Technique is too intricate".

She picked a silver necklace with sapphires and showed it to vampire. It took him a couple of seconds to produce a short surprised laugh.

"My dear, expert you are! Should I assume you had a basic education?"

Resseris grinned in response, enjoying how blue stones pulsed in the sunlight.

"You would be mistaken. I’m just a filthy criminal".

"Well, that is certainly a great part of your charm".

Astarion looked at the necklace again, with his face completely unimpressed. 

"It’s quite nice, compared to the tooth necklaces previous owners preferred. Though, below than average of jewellery I witnessed".

He finished with a yawn and turned his head to the waterfall, watching how small hints of rainbow appeared and disappeared in it. His face looked peaceful, even with a hint of admiration in red eyes. Resseris found herself watching him silently, observing how slowly Astarion was getting more relaxed and almost… human. She blinked and met his eyes.

"You’re staring at me again".

He said it with a smile, which seemed friendlier than many before. Resseris swallowed, matching his expression and noting in the back of her mind, how occasional flairs were shining in his hair.

"You got me thinking… You must’ve witnessed many wonderful and expensive items in your life".

"Oh, definitely. Cazador is many things, collectionner included. His residence is filled with anything you can imagine and more: unique art pieces, powerful magic items, mystique creatures… And there are things he keeps locked, only for his personal enjoyment".

Resseris closed her eyes, imagining gloomy halls, filled with treasures as far as the eye could see. Gold and stones shining in the torches flame, amulets and weapons pulsing with magic and calling to her… She has to prepare the right way to extract all of this. Not physical, obviously - too much time. Enchanted bag maybe…

Suddenly there was a cold shiver down her spine and the treasure hall went into darkness.

"He would kill you immediately. And that would be the best scenario".

There was fear in Astarion’s eyes, but it disappeared so quickly, that half-elf thought she imagined it too. She put the sapphire necklace back and sighted.

"I know. Not a target at my reach".

"Stepping back so easily?" - vampire made a surprised voice, but she could clearly see that he seemed happy with her answer. 

Reaching further into the bag, Resseris felt him moving closer, pressing his shoulder into hers. Even through his fancy attire, she could feel the coolness of his skin - refreshing as water drops, splashing from the waterfall. 

"Important part of being both great _and_ alive in my world means knowing my limits".

"Wise words".

In the corner of her eye Astarion looked into the bag with a bit of curiosity, maybe searching for something extra or just being bored again. He turned to her, his lips curled in a somewhat approving smile, and than at her hands, rustling between jewels. 

"Although, I have to admit. Cazador’s residence sounds like an ideal place for a heist. I have a weakness for anything truly valuable and admirable".

Finally found what she was looking for, Resseris took the item in her fist and closed her bag. Vampire’s gaze travelled to her face again with a silent question just when she was eyeing him. His silky hair, pale skin, so perfectly contrasted by deep red eyes, his clearly beautifully bild body _under_ all these clothes… 

"Seems like I have to be careful in your presence to not get stolen".

"Oh, you do".

There was a ring in her hand. Rolling it between her thingers, Resseris waited until she found a small, almost unnoticeable button inside, and pressed it. A small drop of blood was on her skin, pierced by a tiny needle. 

"You have a nice arrangement of poisons. Have fun with it".

Astarion didn’t care about the ring - he was fixed on her fingers. His face wasn’t looking human anymore, with clear and strong hunger in his eyes. Mouth was half opened, showing sharp as blade teeth, ready to strike. Resseris moved her hand to her lips, making him look at her face now. Their gazes met, and she felt heat suddenly rising inside of her, making her dizzy. The moment she licked her blood, cleaning a small wound, vampire swallowed, giving her such a strong look that made half-elf grin wider. 

"You're a little devil…"

"See you at the feast, Astarion".

Maybe she can’t have all of Cazador’s treasures. But she’s definitely snatching this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And smut will be in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

The celebration was in full swing.

Somehow extra wine bottles appeared, and they seemed much tastier than previous - or everybody was already drunk enough. The camp never was so loud and lively, with people of different ears and tails dancing, laughing, singing and drinking. It almost reminded her of the Blushing Mermaid, but without killings or pick-pocketing. And although the moon was still high, Resseris was happy with the current course of the evening. Tonight she had other plans for having a little fun.

Astarion was talking to Halsin on the outskirts of the camp, where a dense forest started. It was impossible to hear their conversation from her place, so she just imagined one in her head. Something about favourite poisons perhaps. Or the feeling of enemies blood in the mouth - Halsin could relate to such experience, considering his bear form. Or rumours about druids having orgies when the full moon is in the sky… She raised her head, glimpsing at Zevlor’s magical stars. No, no orgies tonight. But it got her thinking more.

Sipping whatever she had in her cup, Resseris imagined herself standing up and walking towards them. When the party became just a distant hum, there was only vampire, facing dark trees. Before he noticed her presence, she pulled him closer, burying her face in his neck. Astarion’s smell was something between fading perfume and cold air, fresh and intoxicating - so delicate that it made her lean closer. Her lips were on his neck, lightly touching his gentle skin, while her hands roamed on his body, getting to know everything before seeing it.

That was the time when he said something, something about her being too eager to bed him. His low, a bit husky voice reminded her of his lips. She wanted to see them - the wickedest of all smiles, before wiping it off with a kiss. Maybe accidently, maybe not, Resseris pressed him up against the nearest tree. He groaned in response, opening his mouth, and she bit his lower lip before sliding her tongue inside. He tasted like heavy rich red with a hint of blood - because she wasn’t careful enough about his fangs, and _hunger_ waved over her. His, hers, it didn’t matter. 

_Tadpole… It makes me feel what yo-oh-oh…._

One of her hands pulled his hair, his gorgeous silky hair, opening his neck. Her lips felt like a fire compared to his coolness, making her tongue tingle with every lick. And she took her time with it, tracing muscles under pale skin - kissing, licking, biting, all the way down to his collarbone. Her other hand already took care of any obstacles, unbuttoning vampire’s doublet and shirt underneath with a quick move - she always had a golden touch, after all. And her hands were at his full disposal tonight. 

When she kissed him again, her palm was on his stomach, tracing all the lines his body had. Indeed a gorgeous one, she was right. The desire to go down, to feel it with her mouth was almost unbearable, and she deepened the kiss, holding herself from going to the best part too soon. Astarion said something, many times, but she wasn’t able to understand it anymore. All she felt was him - in her mouth, under her fingers, in her mind. A pulsing tension was building in her lower abdomen, and the whole world was slowly stopping to exist. No tadpoles, no Absolut, no weird magic - just uncontrolling lust, filling her from head to toe. 

Her hand untying his pants, her lips on his neck - or was it him biting her?.. how _hard_ he is already, his moan, hers... 

_By the Hells, I’ll make you… I…_

"Extra wine?"

It took her time to comprehend what was happening. Resseris blinked a lot before seeing a bonfire again, and a young boy-tiefling on the left. 

"No… I’m definitely done for tonight".

He didn’t seem happy with the answer, but it immediately lost half-elf’s attention. Because Astarion was hovering over her. And because his face was something she never saw before.

"You’re…"

"Someone is eager, I see".

It wasn’t her words that stopped him - it was a vision of her hand in his pants, so real, that Resseris’es wisper felt like a fading dream.

"You know… I _do_ like your definition of “fun”.

She winked back when catched Halsin’s curious gaze.


End file.
